User blog:Blackfog05/653 Prediction
Well this is just a rough Prediction i made just after reading Ch 652. Hope you guys like it. * *'Chapter 653: 2 Years of Waiting' * *'Cover: Garp & Sengoku Having Tea & cookies' * *'PG 1' * *'Smoker:' Tashigi call HQ to get 10 battleships and my team here imminently. The most troublesome ones are going to arrive soon. *'Tashigi:' Yes, Vice-Admiral Smoker-san. *'Smoker:' Where have you been hiding for the past 2 years Strawhat…? *'Box: Vice-Admiral Smoker' * *'PG 2' * *(5 Marines are sitting in table playing cards) *'???#1: '(answering on the Snail) alrite we will be there soon. *'???#2: '''Was that the Vice-Admiral Smoker-San *'???#3:' It has to be. *'???#4:' So he needs our help at last huh. Wonder who it could be. *'???#5: It must be that pirate he is obsessed with. *'''Everyone: (the five of them get up and walk towards tie door) Monkey D. Luffy *'Box: Marine Pirates Extermination Squad' *'(New Marine HQ is shown\Marine getting ready)' * *'PG 3' * *'Nami:' (monster face) you guys don’t do stuff like that ever again. *'Luffy:' Don’t worry you can have all of Big Mam’s treasure after I kick her ass. *'Nami: '(Belli Eyes) alrite you guys go and kick her ass. *'Ussop:' (Monster face slaps Nami) don’t give us your fake concern. *'Jimbe:' Luffy-kun I want you to know something about the Big Mam Pirates. *(All the Strawhats gather around Jimbe) *'Jimbe:' Among all the Yonko, The Big Mam Pirates have the biggest Pirate Crew. *'Ussop: ' (shaking) Hea what do you mean by biggest. * *'PG 4' * *'Jimbe: '''After old Whitebeard died the Sun Pirates worked under the Big Mam Pirates. Over the years I would say she has about 50 Pirates Ships under her control and about 300 pirates under her who all have Bounties over 50 Million *'Chopper\Ussop: (terrified) 50…Pirate Ships…..300 Pirates With bounties. *'''Jimbe: Among them there are 9 head members on her crew. *'Sanji:' 9… *'Jimbe: '''The most terrifying on them are the 4 sword style swordsman and the Grand Champion Wrestler. *'Zoro\Sanji: (stare) *'Zoro: '''He any good…? * *'PG 5 * *'Jimbe:' (a shadow of two men is seen) Well their bounty is 400,000,000 & 380,000,000 after all. *'Sanji: '''Champion…!! *'Ussop: (slaps Zoro & Sanji) what are you guys getting pumped up for…. *'''Jimbe: Luffy you should be the most prepared. *'Luffy: ' Don’t worry Jimbe we are strong. *'Jimbe:' (angry) Don’t be so carefree all the time. * *'PG 6 ' * *'(On a certain Island In the New World)' *'??? : '(Holding a News Paper) so you have finally surfaced huh Strawhat Luffy. Killer. *'Killer:' I know. I will get the crew ready for departure. *'Kid: '''I’ll give you a big welcome to the New World Strawhat. (Wicked smile) *'(On a spring Island)' *'Bepo: Captain. They have come; the Strawhats are on the move. *'''Law: (Sitting on a corps) aah so you have finally come out Strawhat. Bepo set course to the Red Line Immediately. *'Bepo:' Yes, sir *'Law: '''I can’t wait to see them. * *'PG 7''' * *'Neptune:' Luffy-kun will you be leaving the Island soon. *'Luffy:' yes, old man. *'Shirahoshi: '''Good luck Luffy-sama.. *'Luffy: (smiles) thanks *'''Nami: Alrite lets go everyone. *'(Sea Forest)' *'Franky:' (snail phone) Luffy, this is Franky; the ship is ready to go. Bring everyone to the front entrance. * *'PG 8' * *''' Luffy:' (snail phone) yosh Alrite lets go everyone. *'Sanji:' aah I have to go buy stuff for our Journey. *'Minister of the Left: Don’t worry we have already filled your ship with plenty of food and supplies. *'''Luffy: (points to the Minister of the Left) hea is there meat, I want Sea King meat. *'Minister of the Left: '(smiles) don’t worry we have filled lots of meat. *'Ussop:' (Slaps Luffy) give it a rest already. * *'PG 9' * *'(Fishman Island Front Entrance)' *'Brook:' Franky-san we have brought the cola. *'Chopper:' (Heavy Point pulling a big cart full of cola barrels) Brook why are the mermaids following us? *'Brook:' yohohohoho… maybe they want hang out with us. *'Mermaid Group: '(holds chopper big hands) ooh what a strong guy you are. *'Chopper: '(does his dance) Even if you compliment me It won’t make me happy baka. * *'PG 10' * *(Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Ussop, Robin, Sanji float down on the back of Megola) *'Luffy:' Alrite is everyone here. *'Robin:' Yes, captain-san *'Minister of the Right:' wait Strawhats. *'Sanji:' huh it’s the Minister isn’t it. *'Minister of the Right:' Nami- san you are the navigator aren’t you. *'Nami: '''yes I am * *'PG 11''' * *'Minister of the Right:' Here take these, an eternal Log pose and an Eternal Pose. *'Nami:' thanks ossan. *'Minister of the Right: '''The eternal pose is of the closest island near the Red Line so you can go there. It is currently under Basil Hawkins, Foodvalten Island. It’s the safest place to go first. *'Nami: Thanks old man. *'''Luffy: Jimbe are you coming too. *'Jimbe:' You don’t think I am going to let you go alone are you. *'Luffy:' (smiles) Alrite everyone let go to the New World * *'PG 12' * *(the Entrance is filled with fishmen and mermaids) *'Kemi\Pappug:' bye everyone. Take care. *'Strawhats': (wave bye) *(Sunny outside of the Island) *'Luffy:' (Yells) Surume.. *(Surume appears below the Island) *'Luffy:' take us up to the New World.. *(Everyone Smiles) * *'PG 13' * *'(New World Near the Red Line)' *'(3 Marine warships and 10 Marine battle ships are seen around countless destroyed Pirates Ships)' *'Smoker: '''Tashigi take all the captured pirates to HQ. *'Tashigi:' Yes Smoker-san. (Thinking: we captured 56 Pirate Crews today. I can’t wait to face Roronoa (serious face)) *'Smoker:' come out Strawhat I have been waiting 2 years for the day I capture you. * *'PG 14''' * *'(On the Sea of New World 3 big ships are seen with Kid Pirates Mark)' *'Kid:' The day I take your head is near Strawhat. *'(Underwater the submarine of the Heart Pirates is seen)' *'Law: '''Strawhat I hope you have gotten a lot stronger. * *'PG 15''' * *(the sunny is almost at the surface) *'Strawhats:' (exited face) *'''Kid\Law\Smoker: '''Strawhat we’ve been waiting for you. * Category:Blog posts